Austin's Promposal
by Mythology-Nut
Summary: Austin and Ally are in their final year of high school and all their friends keep teasing Ally, saying obviously Austin's going to ask her to Prom. But Austin doesn't like her like that. Does he? R&R people! Cute fluffy oneshot. Tell me if I should make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally Promposal

**This is just a story idea that popped into my head when I was listening to "What do I have to do?" by R5. I absolutely love them and the show Austin & Ally. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. But I know it's on my Christmas List. :D **

Ally's P.O.V

It was June and getting close to the end of the year. This meant one thing, prom. All the girls would hang out at lunch and talk about who they think would ask who and who the cutest couples are, boring mushy stuff.

"Ooh, I think Austin's going to ask Ally!" squealed my friend, Cassidy.

"Shut up, Cass, we're just friends." I growled. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh please," Trish said, "everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knows that you obviously like each other, that is, everyone but you two."

I rolled my eyes as the lunch bell rang and headed off with Cassidy to Chemistry. I thought about what Trish had said. Did Austin really like me? I highly doubt that. With all the fan girls he has, why would he pick me, his songwriter? It would never happen. Speak of the devil. Here comes Austin. Yayyyy.

"Hey Ally Cat" Austin said, sliding his arm around my shoulders. Cassidy giggled at me and winked, running ahead to Chem. I glared at the back of her head as she ran off.

"So, got a date to Prom yet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Not yet. You?" I asked, waiting for him to say yes.

"Nope, but I know who I'm asking." He said, winking and running off to math. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

(Next day)

"So does Austin have a date yet?" asked Trish.

"No, but he said he knows who he's asking." I told her as we walked into the Cafeteria. We met up with Cassidy, Dallas, and Dez at the table.

"Hey guys, where's Austin?" I asked, looking around for my blonde partner. Dez smirked, like he knew something, and the rest just shrugged. I sighed, sitting down next to Dallas.

"So, Alls, got a date to Prom yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." I sighed. He looks surprised.

"Austin hasn't asked you yet? He better hurry up before he loses his chance."

"Oh shut up you guys. It's not like Austin's ever going to like me the way I like him." I said scowling at my lunch tray. My eyes widened. Oh shit, they didn't know yet. I blushed and looked at my friends who were all wide eyed. Trish and Cassidy squealed.

"Oh my god, I was right!" squealed Cassidy. The lights dimmed in the Cafeteria and a spotlight shone on the stage. We often had performances at lunch, considering we were an arts school. Dez ran onto the stage.

"Hello students of Miami Arts! We have a very special performance for a very special girl. Give it up for Austin Moon!" With that said the curtains rose and about half the female population in the school started screaming. I was confused. Austin would have told us if he was performing. And what song? He could usually never write songs without my help.

Austin walked onto the stage and waved to the school. All the girls started screaming again. He walked to the middle of the stage and picked up the Mic.

"This song is a song I wrote for a very special girl. It's called "What do I have to do"" Then the music started playing.

_Listen… _

_You've got them all hypnotized_

_Draggin' them 'round the eyes_

_They lined up shoulder to shoulder_

_Like dominoes you keep knockin' them over_

_And all the fools got diamond rings, just waiting for you_

_And I can't fool myself, but we both know it's true_

Austin hopped off the stage and started to walk around the Caf.

_Cause you walk into the room_

_Girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

He gestured around the caf and started to walk to our table

_What do I have to do?_

_What do I have to do?_

_When you're looking like a queen _

_Walking through the palace_

_Falling on my knees, afraid of losing balance_

He fell to his knees in front of our table, more specifically, in front of me.

_What do I have to do?_

_Oo Oo Oo_

_To be the latest choice._

_Ooh Ooh, Oh yeah_

_Your lips got me wondering why_

_I'm tangled in lame pick-up lines_

_Something is taking over_

_You got my heart set on rollercoaster_

_I'm chasing you around_

_You got your leash on me too_

_I wish that I could fool myself _

_But we both know it's true_

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me up, spinning me around.

_Cause you walk into the room_

_Girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

Again he gestured to all the people in the caf. Some people awed and others whispered to their friends.

_What do I have to do?_

_What do I have to do?_

_When you're looking like a queen_

_Walking through the palace_

_Falling on my knees, afraid of losing balance_

Again he fell to his knees and grabbed my hand, looking up at me.

_What do I have to do?_

_Oo Oo Oo _

_See I will fly you to Paris_

_I'll even learn the language_

_Vous avez de tres beaux yeux,_

_Ooo, so beautiful_

He sang, caressing my cheek with his hand. His eyes, staring at me, were filled with emotion.

_Climbing, I'm on top_

_Touch the moon_

_Ain't calling it ours, yeah_

_Cause it never shined as bright as you_

_When you walked into the room_

_I never had chance…_

_Tell me what do I have to do?_

_What do I have to do?_

_Cause you walk into the room_

_Girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

_What do I have to do?_

_What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen _

_Walking through the palace_

_Falling on my knees, afraid of losing balance_

_What do I have to do?_

_Oo Oo Oo_

_To be the latest choice? _**(1)**

He finished and pulled me into him.

"Ally Dawson will you go to Prom with me?" He asked, staring at me with those warm brown eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said softly. He gave me a goofy grin and placed his warm lips on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. The Cafeteria erupted in awes and whistling. Austin pulled away and sat at our table, pulling me into his lap.

"We told you so." Trish and Cass said. I smiled and leaned back into Austin. Looks like my last year at Miami Arts was shaping up to be the best year ever.

"**What do I have to do" By R5**

**What did you guys think? Review the story and tell me if you guys want me to add more chapters or not. I just thought I'd write a bit of Auslly fluff. My new favourite couple. PM me and tell me your favourite episode and why! **

**-Mytho Nut**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, my friend told me I should upload a fic for my one year anniversary on Fanfiction so I thought hey, why not? You guys seemed to like Austin's Promposal quite a bit, so hers part Two. Thanks for the support xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, but I do own the plot and a giant jar of Skittles. That's right be jealous. XD **

Austin's POV

Okay Moon. You can do this.

I repeated the mantra over and over again in my head, desperately hoping that if said it enough, I would believe it.

Truth be told, I was terrified. Sure I had succeeded in asking the girl of my dreams to prom, but that was the problem. The girl of my dreams was my songwriter, Ally Dawson.

She was my best friend, my partner in crime, the person I went to when I needed comfort. She was so special, and I just HAD to make this perfect for her.

I sighed I discomfort as I tugged at my bow tie, squirming at how tight it was. Looking in the mirror, I sighed.

I looked good in the black tuxedo I had. Black coat, white undershirt, and a black bow tie and shoes. In my hand I had a red corsage, Ally's favourite colour.

Well, it was time. I went downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Um, mom, dad, I'm leaving now to go pick up Ally, we'll be home late, okay?" I asked, mentally preparing myself for my mothers affections.

"Oh, sweetie, you look so grown up." She said, tears in her eyes. "I know Ally will love you in that suit."

"Thanks mom. I'll be home later." I said, hugging her and heading out the door, grabbing my keys off the hook and heading out to my yellow Camaro.

Alright Prom. I hope your ready for Austin Moon.

Ally's POV

Prom night. A night that was supposed to be something completely magical to a teenage girl. Her special fairy tale moment.

And I had nothing to wear.

"Guys this is a travesty!" I cried into my phone, running around my room in a fluffy red bath towel, my wet hair leaving water droplets on the carpet.

"Ally. Breathe sweetie." Cassidy said. I relaxed slightly, hearing her soothing tone.

"Don't worry Alls. Well be there in ten minutes." Trish guaranteed. My breathing started to slow as I calmed down.

"You guys are lifesavers! Love you!" I shouted into the phone as our three way call disconnected. I say on my bed and brushed through my hair to calm me down until Trish and Cassidy arrived.

Not three minutes later, the doorbell rang. Wow, I was impressed at how fast those girls moved.

"I got it!" I called down to my dad, running downstairs and opening the door.

"You guys are the best. I was so worried you wouldn't-" I started to say but froze. There on my porch was Austin, looking absolutely stunning in a black tuxedo, a red corsage in hand.

"Did I miss a memo on the dress code for the evening?" Austin asked, signature goofy grin lighting up his eyes. I gave him a confused look until I realized I was still in a towel. My cheeks must have burned as red as the towel I was wearing.

"Oh my gosh, Austin. I am so sorry. I had nothing to wear and Trish and Cass are on their way over as we speak and-" I ranted until Austin silenced me with a chuckle.

"Relax Ally Cat, I was joking. And look there's Trish and Cassidy now." He said, gesturing behind him as Cassidy's Prius rolled into the drive.

"Ally, get your fluffy towelled ass inside! We've got work to do. Come on lover boy." Trish said, pulling Austin and I inside and upstairs to my room.

"Cassidy, outfit, I'll take care of hair and makeup." Trish ordered, pushing Austin so he was perched on my bed.

I watched as Cassidy pulled out a gorgeous knee length white dress, that had a black leafy pattern around the left side, twining up into a single black leafed shoulder strap.

"Oh Cass, it looks amazing. Thank you." I said, throwing my arms around her.

"This is precious but I need to get started on my masterpiece people." Trish said, clapping her hands and pushing me into a chair at my vanity table.

She began to lightly curl my hair, styling it and letting it frame my face in delicate, corkscrewing waves.

Next she began on my makeup, applying some smokey grey eye shadow and mascara, giving me cat eyes with her eyeliner. Moving on to blush, she made my cheeks a light rosy colour, finally applying some light pink lipstick.

Austin watched in wonder as the girls flew about my room, putting together my appearance.

"So this is what it's like being a girl? It's kinda scary." Austin said, amazed.

"Shut up Austin. It's scarier actually living it." Cassidy teased. "Okay sweetie, time for the dress, lose the towel and put these on."

I padded into my bathroom, holding the dress and a pair of black strappy heels and started changing into it. A few minutes later I rejoined the group waiting in my bedroom. When. They saw me they stood.

"Oh Ally, you look beautiful!" Trish and Cass squealed, throwing their arms around me.

"Ally Cat, you look, stunning." Austin breathed, stepping forward and holding out his hand. Smiling, I took it in my own and entwined our fingers.

"Oh sweetie! You look absolutely beautiful!" My mom cried as we walked downstairs.

"My little princess is so grown up!" My dad cooed, hugging me while trying not to cry.

"If you guys make her cry, I will be extremely upset, because I just did her makeup." Trish said, looking accusingly at my parents.

"Don't worry honey, she'll be fine." My mom said to Trish.

"Okay, time for pictures. One of the group and then one of just Austin and Ally, I don't want to waste any film." My dad said, holding up an old camera. I rolled my eyes, smiling. I suppose some things never change.

"Now Austin, I trust you because you guys are best friends, but I expect you to be good to my daughter, and make her happy, and if the rock star thing doesn't work out, make sure you've got a few other job options." My mom instructed, pulling Austin into a hug.

"Mom. It's prom, we're not getting married." I said, blushing furiously.

"Yet." Austin coughed, smiling innocently, and making my mom start to tear up all over again.

"Don't be home too late!" My parents called after us as we walked to the cars.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, I'll have her back by midnight." Austin called, smiling.

"I really like that boy." I heard my dad say to my mom as I stepped into Austin's car.

Trish and Cassidy were meeting Dez and Dallas at the Melody Diner, which is where we decided to group before heading to Beach House. One of the parents had decided to loan us their Beach Mansion for Prom.

Before Austin started the car, he turned to me and held out his hand. Taking my arm, he slid the red corsage around my wrist, placing a soft kiss on my pulse.

"Red, your favourite colour. You really do look absolutely breathtaking tonight Ally." He said, smiling shyly. I smiled back, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You look amazingly handsome tonight as well Austin. And thank you for everything." I said softly.

"Well, shall we?" He asked in a fake British accent.

"Prom awaits us!" I called happily, as we sped off into the cool evening air.

**Well, what did you think? You probably all thought that this would be AT Prom. No, the best is yet to come. I promise to upload the final part soon, Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. ;D**

Love you Awesome Nerds,

Mytho


End file.
